


Impatient Kandomere & moody Nick

by 3226629



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3226629/pseuds/3226629
Summary: Inspirations from Netflix movie "Bright" and an awesome fic "Dare to Do This" by twowritehands





	Impatient Kandomere & moody Nick

Art inspired by [Dare to Do This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770567) by [twowritehands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twowritehands/pseuds/twowritehands)

Absolutely in LOVE with their Nick Jakoby/Kandomere stories, yes, stories!!!!! (So happy)

I am still in shock after I found out that there are NOT so many fics about this pairing,

but so thrilled to read their stories by [twowritehands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twowritehands/pseuds/twowritehands)

Jakoby's character is just spot on,

his feelings toward Kandomere and how this handsome elf react back are just beautiful

(most of time are fun, but there are moments just make me saying: awwww....,  ouch, or Arghhh!!!!!)

 

So, if you into this pairing, if you into elf/orc relationship,

please to drop by to their Bright page,

I am sure you would find something to enjoy.

 

just add Nick in this post 'cause.... damn, I reeeeeeeally need more of them.

 

I changed the rating from G to E... because... you know, things happened.


End file.
